Twin Disaster Upon Rivendell!
by Ladystarlet09
Summary: Fraternal twins, Leonie and Melanie, were just going on a regular summer's hiking trip into the woods on the last days of summer, when a sudden freaking thunder storm magically transported them into the world of Middle Earth, where they would eventually meet the famous sons of Elrond. Twin pranks, romance, taunts, healing and truth will be unleashed upon the last homely house!
1. Chapter 1

_***I do not own any of the LOTR characters, just Leonie and my own character, Melanie. Enjoy and always reveiw!**_

**Chapter 1**

It was a hot and humid-like day in the latter part of July when the weather was at its hottest point of the summer. 18 year-old fraternal twins sisters, Leonie, (the eldest of the two was seven minutes older) and Melanie were sitting on the steps of their two story plantation style house, trying to think of something fun and exciting to do.

Since their birth, the pair was inseparable. They could finish each other's sentences, know what and when the other was thinking as well as what the other was feeling when separated for long periods of time. The only main difference was in their looks. Leonie was the short one, standing at only 5'3" with had shoulder length raven black hair and deep blue eyes that would make one appear almost lost if caught staring long enough in them. What she had in terms of being short, she made up in her fairness of natural beauty and slenderness. Melanie on the other hand, was taller, standing at 5'6" with a very athletic body type built. She had long, deep wavy golden-copper hair that fell past her slender waist and emerald green with just a small hint of topaz colored eyes. The main feature that they both shared in fondness of was the fine chiseled high cheekbones that they inherited from both their father and mother and the lightly bronze skin that was closer to olive fair.

The two had just graduated from high school with top honors and were spending their summer at their grandparents place until each one went of their separate ways off to four year universities. Sadly to say when one is fully graduated from four years of being told what to do, etc. the twins were having a very hard time adjusting to doing absolutely nothing outside of the occasional housework and chores.

Melanie let out a very long yawn, stretching her arms over her head before falling back against the sweet smelling grass.

"I'm so damn bored!" She cried with a childish like kick of the foot. Her twin sister silently nodded while all wrapped up amid reading a book that she had thought of bringing outside. Melanie craned her head to one side to get a better look at the title. "_The Fellowship of the Ring_" again?" She groaned with a roll of her blue eyes. "Aren't you ever bored of reading that old book over and over again? I swear," She continued, shaking her head. "You must have read it like a _million _times over ever since papa gave you that book when you were old enough to read."

"And what's wrong with that, sis? Leonie innocently replied, looking momentarily up her twin sister for a brief moment over the rim of the book before returning her gaze back down to the page she was reading. "I think it's wonderful to imagine what it would be like to live in such a beautiful and exciting world where there are so many creatures of fantasy living right outside your very door."

"Minus the evil Orcs, trolls, wargs and Mr. Evil-Dark-One- himself." Melanie added as an afterthought before sitting upright. "What part you on, anyway?" She asked curiously, looking over the front. Leonie smiled brightly while turning the book around for her to see.

"I just got to the part when Frodo and the ring finally made it safely to the secret valley of Rivendell."

"Of course you'd get so hyped about that particular part."

Leonie's face fell. "It just one thing has been bothering me ever since I read the whole series and saw the movie trilogy."

"What is that, I can imagine?"

"The sons of Elrond aren't't mentioned too much in this part of the story."

"Of course they wouldn't be. They didn't have very much involvement because they were too busy hunting Orcs after their mother was ambushed and tortured by them." Melanie said before flopping herself back onto the grass. She looked up at the clear blue skies above in silence for a few moments before turning her face towards her sister who was still half absorbed in her book adventure. It would be safe to say that she and Leonie were LOTR fanatics, but Leonie more so because she often would pour a whole week once every year during the summer of watching the movies and reading all the books that Tolkien had written about the mythical world of Middle Earth and her creatures.

"Do you ever wish that their world was real, Leo?"

"Hmm? I beg your pardon?" Leonie half-acknowledged.

Melanie rolled her eyes again. It figured when her sister wasn't pay any attention to the real world sometimes. "Do you ever wish that we could be magically transported to Middle Earth if it was real?" She repeated again, rephrasing her question a little differently.

As correctly guessed, that question got her twin sister's full attention as sure as she had mentioned that grandma had cooked her favorite batch of peppermint chocolate chip cookies. Leonie immediately put her book down, eyes dreamily wide and excited as she considered the question. "That has been something that I've been dreaming about as of late know that you are speaking about it, Melanie."

"Really?" Melanie raised her eyebrows, slightly surprised by her sister's admittance. "And about what exactly?"

Leonie blushed deep red. She lowered her eyes, feeling the embarrassment getting worse. Melanie playfully shoved a fist into Leonie's upper right arm. "Come on, Leo, you know you can't hide such things from me of all people." She laughed.

"Well, it's just I sometimes dream about how life would be if we were wives to Elrond's twin sons." Leonie finally came out before abruptly grabbing her book and opening it once more. "Oh, never mind what I just said, sis. It'd just a dumb dream."

"It's not a dumb dream, Leo. I was the one who just asked the question of how you would feel if we were living in such a world." Melanie got up and sat down beside her sister, throwing her arm over Leonie's shoulder and giving her a tight hug. "I think it would be cool to be one of them." She continued casually. Leonie gave her a quick side look out of the corner of her eye.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Melanie shrugged a shoulder. "It would be way more exciting to imagine being in that magical valley, surrounded by elves, lords and other creatures than being bored daily here in our real lives."

"True."

"MELANIE AND LEONIE!" They heard the deep booming voice of their grandfather from the front door. "DINNER IS READY! COME INSIDE AND HELP SET UP THE TABLE!"

"Coming grandpa!" The twins both replied in unison as they scrambled to their feet and hurried towards the house where grandpa was shaking his head when they came in view. At five' eleven, a hundred and thirty pounds with a salt and pepper head of hair and sixty-eight years of age, he was still hale and strong. Same went with his wife who was four years older than him, but just as equally strong as himself. The girls gave him a tight hug in passing before running inside.

"Those are two hell of energetic twin granddaughters we have." He chuckled to himself as he closed the screen door behind him. "It's a small wonder how our house and their parents have remained standing after all the years of pranking and destruction that those two throw in everyone's way."

Dinner was a nice and pleasant affair with mash potatoes, green beans, creamy mac an 'cheese with moist meatloaf and fresh milk to wash everything down afterwards. Grandma of course saved the best of the meal for last when it came to dessert with her family famous Dutch apple pie with vanilla ice cream. The twins worked silently together as a team to help clear away the table, wash and dry dishes before retiring outside on the porch with a hot cup of cocoa.

"Ah, that was the best dinner ever we have had since coming back to grandma's place for the summer." Leonie sighed, sitting back on the double cushioned loveseat beside Melanie."

"You've been saying that every night since we came." Melanie corrected before gently blowing at her steam cup. "The stars are all bright tonight." She said after a while. Leonie nodded with a small smile as she watched the darkening sky. "Have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Why should I when we are supposed to be enjoying the last part of our summer being teenagers?"

"Go figure." Melanie muttered under her breath. She sat upright as a bright shooting star drifted across the heavens with all its brightness. "Hey! Look sis!" She cried, grabbing her sister's arm. "A shooting star! Make a wish before it disappears."

Both girls immediately closed their eyes and made their secret wishes. Upon opening them again, the shooting star was no longer there and all was left was the quite, twinkling stars and the bright rising moon. Leonie put down her cup on the low coffee table before them before wrapping her arms around her sister. "What did you wish for, Mel?"

"You know that if I tell you what it is my wish won't come true."

"I'll tell you mine anyway since it's just a fairy-tale wish." Leonie continued. "My wish was that our world was Middle Earth and you and I were living in the Last Homely house west of the seas. And," She held up a finger when Melanie started to laugh at her. "We were being courted by Elladan and Elrohir."

"Damn, you must have been having one hell of dreams to be making such an absurd wish."

Leonie pushed herself away and wrapped her arms around herself. "I know! It's stupid but why can't I make a childish wish one last time of my remaining teenage life?" She snapped irritably before being interrupted when grandma came out and told them it was time for bed.

"Ahh, come on, I didn't't meant it like that, Leo!" Melanie cried as she picked up their cups and followed Leonie inside. "Don't be like this again!"

Leonie stomped upstairs to her bedroom without replying. For just once in her entire life, she wished with all her heart that Melanie understood her feelings and passions behind being fascinated by such a wonderful world such as the one Tolkien created in his work.

The immortal elves, mortal man, hobbits, ents, from the eternal green hills of the undying lands with its white shores, blue oceans to the shores of middle earth with Gondor, gap of Rohan far into the vastness and richness of the blue mountains of the dwarfs and well into the forbidden city forest of Mirkwood, Lothlorien and of course, her most favorite place of all, Imladris. That place held a very special spot in both mind and heart. She wished every time she opened her most prized books that she was a part of their world, protecting it from the growing evil while living a happy life with the one of her dreams.

Often as of late since she was sixteen, Leonie had been having dreams of being held within the arms of a male elf, strong and protective as they watched the sun slowly rise from the snowy mountain peaks together. She didn't know which twin she was with, but she was sure that all she felt once she woken up from the dreams, there was always this funny warm and giddy feeling within herself that she couldn't verbally describe out loud. All of this, Leonie kept from her sister, preferring to have some sort of secrets that she could call her own for once.

"Hey sis, can I at least come in and apologize for laughing at you?" Mel's voice drifted in from the bedroom door while Leonie was getting into her pink satin nightgown.

"Come in." She sighed, getting underneath the covers. Melanie slowly opened the door, popping her head in. Leonie raised an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you going to come in at all?"

Melanie quickly took a few steps inside, closing the door behind her. She was dressed in purple PJ's. She hurried over and jumped in beside Leonie before throwing her arms around her. "I'm sorry if I had offended you, sis. You know I love you with all of my heart and I wouldn't want you to be unhappy if making such wished makes you feel good." She said apologetic. "I was just very surprised, that's all."

"That's good to hear and I totally accept your apologies a million times." Leonie smiled back. She turned out the lights and laying back on the pillows behind them. "Hey, sis?" She spoke after a short moment.

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about going for a hike in the morning?"

"Really?" Melanie squealed happily before throwing a hand over her mouth when she realized she was being too loud. "I mean, we can go hiking for the whole day?" She asked in a small whisper.

"Yeah, why not? The day is going to be nice and sunny. May as well stay fit and get the exercise while we are at it, Mel. It would do you more good than me since I'm already naturally athletic to begin with."

"Then I'll be sure to that grandpa packs our backpacks up since he's really good at knowing what kind of stuff we might need along the way. Have any idea where we might be hiking at?"

Leonie thought for a moment. "Remember that old place in the forest nearby that you and I used to go to for a swim as kids? I just remembered that we haven't been there in years since middle school. Why not head there for lunch after a few rounds of walking and then head back home before the sunsets."

"That sounds like an absolutely wonderful idea, sis! Just be sure to tell grandma when she wakes up so she could pack us a good lunch." Melanie agreed with a sleepy yawn. She stretched her arms and laid back, bringing the covers up to her chin. "We better get our beauty sleep than if we are going to have a good hike in the morning, Leo." She suggested, eyes drifting closed. "Goodnight and don't let the bugs bite."

"Nit."

Leonie waited until she was sure that her twin was fast asleep before slowly reaching for her tiny flashlight and book from earlier. She still had to finish to at least the when the council of Elrond came together to discuss the fate of the ring of power. Her head was swimming her imagination as she resumed reading, lips curled in a smile.

If only their world was real, she was sure Mel and herself would be in cloud nine while being surrounded by elves and excellent elven cuisine. Eventually, after reaching her desired point of the chapter, she finally put down the book and clicked off her flashlight, setting on the wooden nightstand beside her before settling more comfortably under the covers.

Closing her eyes, Leonie could still picture the images that she created within her mind from the characters and many adventures. The quietness of the house itself, combined with the small chirping of the night crickets outside, Leonie was lulled into a deep slumber and dreams.

Outside, a lone owl hooted into the night as the night sky suddenly came alive with shooting stars. They rained over the quite house, falling like falling jewels before disappearing just as quickly as they appeared. For a brief moment, the world felt as if it had stilled for just a second, the air turning crisp with sudden blast of cold, the trees themselves swayed under a blowing gust of wind before still as a small sigh, almost inaudible sound to the ear, save for the owl that suddenly took sudden flight, came from the very roots of the earth itself before all went silent.

The sleeping occupants of the house didn't feel nor heard what just took place. But if they had been awake to see it, most likely all would agree that some form of magic had indeed taken place as the night sky suddenly burst forth with ribbons of pink and blue aurora flared across like wisps of smoke.

This was the beginning of a very special kind of magic and adventure that would end up changing the course of Melanie and Leonie lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_***I do not own any of the LOTR characters or the *song, "Sleep baby, sleep", just Leonie and my own character, Melanie. Enjoy and always review!**_

**Chapter 2**

"Come on, sis. Pick up the pace. I feel like we are going at a slug's pace." Complained Melanie as she and her sister hiked the next day with laden hiking backpacks. Her twin, Leonie, was lagging a few paces behind her, breathing heavily as she took a break by a nearby log. Shaking her head, the older sat down next to her. "I often have to remind myself that you're the least athletic of us both." She smirked while taking a sip of cold water before handing her canister to her sister who let out a very undignified snort.

"That's what you often like to tell yourself behind my back." Leo snapped irately. "I might the fairer one of the two but I still am just as good in body as you are."

"Sure you are." Melanie laughed before giving her sister a tight hug. "Now lets get going. I want to reach our old swimming spot before the sun starts to go down. It would be bad if we get there by nightfall and can't swim." Standing up, she held out her hand towards her older twin with an encouraging smile. "You can do it. I'll even be sure to keep pace so you don't tire out."

Laughing to herself, Leo allowed herself to be pulled along. They hiked almost four and half miles through different kinds of terrain within the forest before eventually coming to a large clear lake that was surrounded by tall evergreen trees, fresh air, and the soft sounds of nature.

As leg sore as they were feeling, the twins let out a loud happy whoop of joy upon seeing the old lake from their childhood. Melanie ran up and down the white shore like a little kid barefoot after taking off her hiking shoes. Her face was lit up like a Christmas tree while Leo busied herself with taking out a picnic basket she had brought with them that contained their lunch for the day. It had been a very long time since they had ever experienced such happiness in simple things after the nasty divorce of their parents three years ago. So it made her feel happy deep down to see her sister smile so radiantly as she felt.

Melanie eventually gave up her childish game and came over to help her sister set out the picnic. "Wow," She exclaimed while eyeing the stuffed ham and cheese sandwiches that they grandma had made fresh earlier that morning. "She didn't hold back this time." With the sandwiches, came lemon tea, potato chips and large, baked-fresh chocolate chip cookies, much to their utter delight when they found them carefully wrapped in plastic at the bottom of the basket. Melanie of course being the more athletic of the two as well as having the bigger stomach, fell upon eating her portions while her sister decided to take a swim first in the cool waters before hers.

"Are you sure you want to swim first and not at least replenish your strength first?" Melanie asked while taking a big bite out of her sandwich. Leo stuck her tongue out at her while in the mist of tying the back of her pink bikini top.

"I'm just going for a quick dip, sis." She replied before heading off towards the calm waters before them. Melanie shrugged and sat back to watch, much too busy with stuffing her stomach fast to bother even looking for her own bathing suit, which was probably sitting at the bottom of her own hiking backpack. She glanced up at the clear sky to find a few lingering dark clouds, but shrug a shoulder, not thinking about them too much while Leo swam perfectly in the water like a mermaid. She couldn't help but feel a stab of jealous within her about her twin's swimming skills as she swam like a frog, much to her utter horror when she began swimming lessons years ago with their father as a child. He often had laughed at their slight differences in doing particular things, but encouraged them to keep some activities the same together in others.

Melanie reflected upon their childhood growing up. Everything was pretty normal for as long as they could remember between them, their parents and the various parts of just growing up until four years ago, when their mom discovered that their dad had been cheating on her for a long time with his secretary during business trips. Then just like that, Leo and Mel were left on the sidelines, watching their parents fight back and forth as the years of pent up pain and betrayal played out like a reality drama show, day after day until the twins couldn't take it any longer, as it had started to effect them not only at home, but with their schoolwork as well. Leo was more close to their father then their mother, so it effected her more emotionally to watch him pack up all of his personal belongings one day upon coming home from school while their mother screamed at him. Melanie secretly thought to herself as the fights turned into legal ones in court, that her twin was often too plastic around their mother and other people, then verses being alone with her only and breaking into a total crying mess.

Funny, that she was the younger of the two and often had to try and being the more responsible of the two whenever her sister had these breakdowns. She was just as affected as Leo, but choosing to keep silent and calm while being the observer as the divorced dragged one year into the next. Three years of being pushed back and forth between their parents, the ugly rumors that spread around school, the sleepless nights of watching over her older twin when she would wake in the middle of the night to soft weeping and comfort her with just tight hugs and back rubs until she fell asleep.

All of this and more so, Melanie chose to take on the role as the protective sister until Leo found her inner strength to move on with life once again. This was why she insisted to mom for a whole year after they had gotten acceptance letters in the mail from separate universities, to allow them to visit grandma and grandpa for the summer until it was time to return home. Their mother didn't want to, but after asking grudgingly her ex-husband what his thoughts were, she had no other choice but to accept his positive opinion of allowing their daughters to go see them.

And so they there were, sitting on the shores of their favorite childhood lake on a warm summer's day while the birds were out chirping and other small animals were going about their daily activities as the twins enjoyed themselves. After an hour of waiting for her meal to digest fully, Melanie slipped into the cool waters in her own one-piece swimsuit while her sister swam ashore for a break and food. The cool water felt like satin upon her skin as she took her time to swim about the lake, turning in small circles in the water as she swam deep before coming up for air. She looked towards shore where she saw Leo standing with a hand to her forehead. She appeared to be wearing a frown that went with a look of concern as she shouted something at Melanie but she couldn't catch since she was still slightly submerged in the water. The older twin pointed a finger upwards at the sky, calling frantically for her to get out.

Melanie glanced upwards, confused which turned swiftly into alarm as she found that the few lingering dark clouds she had seen earlier was growing rapidly. Swimming swiftly, she barley made it to shore as a sudden gust of wind kicked up from out of nowhere, almost knocking her off her feet. Leo was already grabbing their things and throwing her a towel as rain started to pour like a fully open facet.

"What the hell?" Melanie had to scream over the loud wind and rain. "A downpour of rain during the summer? I've never seen anything like this since we've been visiting our grandparents all these years!."

"I know! I was thinking the same thing when I saw the clouds getting darker." Shouted the other. As if on cue, the sky was almost pitch black as more rain poured upon the girls. "We have to take shelter in that old cave by the trees until the storm clears. Its not safe if we try to hike back home in this downpour." Leo added as she began leading her sister by hand towards a grove of trees a few yards away from the lake shore.

"What about a fire? I don't think we will find any dry wood to help keep us warm."

"There should still be some from several years ago that we can still use in there."

"Well, lead on then. The sooner we can get into our other clothes, the better then."

Leo nodded. She dragged her sister close to her to avoid the wind knocking them down as they fought to get to the cave she had mentioned. It was hidden behind several bushes which helped to keeps some of the wind and rain from going inside as they crawled inside their their soaked things. Both were shivering and cold to the bone. Melanie dragged out their regular clothes while Leo worked on gathering up wood from the back of the cave and starting a fire in a old pit that they used to dig constantly as kids. Once they got that going, they laid out all their clothes out to dry near the bright burning fire while they searched to see if anything else had been damaged.

Surprisingly, most of their hiking gear and first aid kits were not damaged since it had been good for their grandfather to think ahead of time of buying them waterproof backpacks. The only thing that was wet, outside of their clothes, was the picnic basket and rope. Leo told Melani that it was good that they had only been outside in that horrible weather for less then five minutes or else who knows if they would have been swept away with the wind. Melanie scolded her to not say such things as she toweled off with her now dry beach towel before tossing it at her twin.

"At least you thought of this place while it poured." Melanie laughed while slipping into a dry t-shirt with a cotton sweater and blue jeans. She checked her shoes and found those not yet dry, but slipped into her socks before settling down by the fire to warm her cold hands. Leo did the same before joining beside her with a wool blanket which she used to cover them both.

"You don't regret coming this summer, do you?" She asked softly after staring into the dancing flames while the rain continued to pour outside and the wind howling like a wolf at high speeds.

"Why would I even think of such a thing?"

Leo shrug a shoulder, settling her chin upon Melanie's shoulder. "I don't know. Things are so different back home with only mom around. Dad doesn't even call anymore, much less even send a card once in a while to let us know that he still exists at least." She couldn't' help but cry a little on that last part of her sentence before Melanie pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey," She chided her older twin. "What happened between mom and dad is sad, but sometimes you have to try and move on with your life, even if it hurts a lot inside. I think this summer has done us more good then bad since we got to see grandma and grandpa. Yeah, we've been very lazy but hell, at least we have some nice and quite around here without all of the shouting and screaming." She grinned widely. Leo lightly punched her with a laugh before sighing.

"I think you're right." She agreed. "I sometimes wonder if it would have been better if you were born first and not I."

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. If that had happened, where would you think we would be if our roles were reversed?"

"Not at thought I'd like to even think about at the moment with all this wind and rain going on." Leo replied while checking on their shoes. "I think they are dry now." She said, tossing Melanie's into her lap. "I hope this storm clears soon. I'd like to head back home as soon as possible and take a hot bath." As she said that, a loud thunderclap caused both to jump in fear as more sounded outside. Melanie quickly donned on her shoes and hurried towards the entrance to take a peek outside. The sky was still very much dark with heavy rain pouring everywhere. The lake even looked like was almost going to overflow as the once calm waters were now moving choppily across the surface in small waves.

Sadly, it looked like they were going to be here for a good while. "Hey sis, do we have any food still we can eat in the mean time if we get hungry?" She asked, turning back around. Leo checked their supplies before giving her the thumbs up. "What do we have?"

"Half full canister of water in both of ours, several granola bars, two bags of unopened trail mix," Leo replied as she went through the bags. "Oh, and a box of chocolates?" She raised an eyebrow as it came into view from Melanie's. "Since when were you going to tell me about them?"

"Like never." Melanie replied coming back over. "I'm still full from lunch so I won't be very hungry until a few hours from now." She said, glancing down at her campus watch. "Its only three in the afternoon and its still pouring outside." She complained with a childish pout. "Why this day of all days?"

"Maybe mother nature doesn't like your complaining, so she just keep pouring the jug." Leo yawned. She flinched as lightning and thunder sounded again outside. "Then when I think about it again, I'd rather not have all of those loud noises happening outside." She added.

Melanie snorted in agreement as another sounded, this time much closer towards the entrance of the cave. "I don't like the sound of that. It's too close." She tried to crawl towards the entrance but Leo tightly grasped her fingers around her wrist like with a vise-grip that belied her own strength. Melanie flinched at the pain but didn't bother to move forward as she resigned herself to staying with her sister then rather risk having her wrist crushed from the painful pressure. "Hey, its going to be alright. Its just a thunder storm."

"I don't like loud noises." Leo complained with tears in her eyes. She covered her ears with both hands and began rocking back and forth as the thunder continued to blast outside. "Make it stop, Mel!" She cried. "Please!"

"Leo, calm the fuck down!" Melanie told her severely. She didn't want to allow herself to panic as it would only fuel her twin's upon sensing hers. She tightly wrapped herself around her sister with her arms while bringing the heavy wool blanket around them both. She kissed her sister upon the cheek while humming an old lullaby that their mother used to sing to them as children whenever they got scared of things such as nightmares and lightning/ thunderstorms.

**_*"Sleep, baby, sleep_**  
><strong><em>Your father tends the sheep<em>**  
><strong><em>Your mother shakes the dreamland tree<em>**  
><strong><em>And from it fall sweet dreams for thee<em>**  
><strong><em>Sleep, baby, sleep<em>**  
><strong><em>Sleep, baby, sleep<em>**

**_Sleep, baby, sleep_**  
><strong><em>Our cottage vale is deep<em>**  
><strong><em>The little lamb is on the green<em>**  
><strong><em>With snowy fleece so soft and clean<em>**  
><strong><em>Sleep, baby, sleep<em>**  
><strong><em>Sleep, baby, sleep"<em>**

Melanie kept singing that song over and over again until her throat ran dry and she felt the relaxation of her sister's body against hers as she fell into a deep slumber. Once she was sure Leo was fast asleep, she slowly slipped her onto the ground and wrapped the blanket around her snug. Man, she hated when Leo was reduced to bits like this, but heaven couldn't help itself when she fell into hysterics. Melanie shook her own water canister to check the water amount before taking several sips. She let out a sigh as the cool water soothed her parched throat. The rain seemed to have lessened outside but the winds were still high by the looks of the way the bushes were swinging wildly at the entrance of the cave. She shivered from the cold draft of winds that blew into the cave. She hurried towards the warm fire and Leo before two things suddenly happened at once out of nowhere.

First, there was a low rocking motion of the ground beneath them like a low tremor of a earthquake, which made no sense because they were in the deep south where there was only rain, snow, and tornatos. And second, she swore she saw a array of colors that slowly rose from the ground itself around Leo like wisps of of smoke. She cried out in alarm, jumping forward as her instinct to protect her older twin sister kicked into gear. Just as she managed to reach her, there was a terrible loud sound of something striking the roof of the cave and of dirt and rocks falling around her as she fell upon Leo, shielding her from the falling debris with her own body.

Despite all of this, Leo appeared to be in a deep sleep and did not awaken to the wild commotion taking place around her. Melanie buried her face next to her sister as a stab of cold wind shot into the cave and hit her like a train, sending them both flying towards the back of the cave. Leo fell upon the ground, slightly hitting her head on a small rock while Melanie fell down hard upon her right side, severely knocking the breath out of her and sending her head into a spin of every direction as she stared hazily at the color wisps that continued to rise from the ground around them. They clung to her and her sister with like hands, pulling this way and that as the room began to spin out of control.

Melanie blindly reached for her sister as a shot of pain ran through her battered body until she felt her arm in her hands. Gripping tightly with determination to protect the only one she cared for the most at the moment, she dragged herself beside her until they were together, side by side. Her vision was blacking out from the edges as she stared at the wisps that dance around her open hand. Another gust of wind, another thunderous clap of lighting struck once more before the whole cave seemed to shake under the unnatural sheer force of freak nature before she blacked out and knew no more from that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

_***I do not own any of the LOTR characters , just Leonie and my own character, Melanie. Enjoy and always review!**_

_*** I failed to note in the beginning of this chapter that if this story seems to familer to some of you from author author in the past, its because I was writing this for her, but we kind of fell out of touch and she ended up deleting the story all together from her site. So it just so happen that I came across the first, third, fourth and fifth chapters of the story that I wrote over the summer still saved on my hard drive of my computer, so I thought to re-continue the story from where I left off months ago.~**_

**Chapter 3**

Melanie slowly opened her eyes to find bright sunshine bathing her face. She let out a groan as a sharp shooting pain raced along her side. She opened her eyes full, vision slightly blurry until it cleared, revealing her twin lying beside her with a slightly laceration across her head. The blood was dry around the edges, but it still was oozing slightly in the middle where Melanie could see a bit of the torn flesh. Gulping, she slowly got to her feet, almost stumbling onto her knees when she lost her balance. Outside the opening of the cave, she found warm sun pouring inside and birds chirping away as a clean breeze swept past.

"What the heck happened?" Melanie whispered to herself as she crawled over to their packs and pulled out on of the first aid kits. All she could remember was a freak storm, running with Leo into the cave for shelter and talking away until she fell asleep. Melanie's eyebrows farrowed as she tried to remember what happened next, but everything seemed to be in a thick cloud of haziness. Sighing, she figure it wasn't worth even remembering when her whole right side felt battered and bruised while her twin lay unconscious with a minor head wound. Biting back a string of curses that threatened to bubble to the surface, the younger twin took her time with washing out the cut as best as she could before apply rubbing alcohol and carefully placing several stitching bandages. She wrapped a half layer of sterile gauze around Leo's head for safe measure before securing it with medical tape.

She let out a sharp breath of pain as she lifted her shirt to find several nasty looking black and blue welts starting to take form on her whole side. Nothing seemed to be broken upon apply pressure with her fingers over her ribs, but boy did shit still hurt like hell. But as for Leo, she was more concern about her then anything else. Sure, the head wound seemed minor on the surface, but that didn't mean that there couldn't' be a possible concussion that she would be able to detect. Melanie tried to gently shake her awake but got no response accept for a small groan from Leo's lips.

"I have to go get help, Leo." Melanie whispered to her, pulling the wool blanket up to her chin. "I'll try to be back as soon as possible." She left one of the water canisters beside Leo just in case she did wake up and wanted water without having to move too much. Slipping hers over her shoulder, she slowly emerged from the cave only to gasp in shock and confusion as she beheld not a grove and lake, but rather an wide open plain with green grass to her left and a dense forest with tall trees to her right.

"I swear I must be seriously dreaming or dead right now if I'm seeing this." Melanie said out loud before taking a tentative step forward. Looking around with a dropped jaw, she saw endless beauty around her. Gently swaying flowers among the green grass, clear blue skies where she could see various birds and insects flying around and off in the near distance as she could see tall blue mountains that rose majestically like proud kings. Melanie glanced back into the cave where she could see her unconscious sister laying on the cave floor, unresponsive, but breathing evenly despite the head wound.

Biting back doubt and fear, Melanie slowly took the first several steps away from the cave and into the unknown world of God only knows where they were at. She started to turn towards the forest but came to a dead stop when the hair on her neck stood straight up in alarm. There was a sharp sound of something snapping as a low, feral-like growl accompanied it. Cold sweat broke out on her forehead as she slowly turned towards the source of the sound. There, standing several yards away with drawn rusty swords and dressed in strange armor, was ten human sized monsters with ugly fangs protruding from their mouths and red eyes that gleamed nothing but evil.

Melanie was seriously tempted of going back into the cave and joining her sister but something warned her to not take that temptation once they caught sight of her. The largest of the ten pointed his sword at her, saying something guttural in a strange language that she didn't understand. More cold sweat broke out as she slowly moved away from the cave to keep their attention on her. By the looks of their weapons and monstrous appearance, she was sure they were only meant to kill anyone that came across their path.

"Human!" The large leader growled once he was a mere few feet away from Melanie with his band backing him up with evil grins as they licked forked tongue along their sword or daggers in their hands. "Where are the others?"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Melanie stuttered while forcing herself to not glance back at the cave entrance. "I don't even know where I am."

"HA!" The leader laughed to his cronies. "Hear that boys? The human is alone and completely defenseless." He eyed her up and down like she was some animal set for prizing then rather a walking, breathing living being. "I think she will make good sport for us all before we end up cutting her throat and having her for along awaited meal." He finished, stepping forward with a raised sword.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion from that split second as she took in everything at once. The large monster intended of capturing and possibly raping her with his gang for monstrous sport before deciding to kill her, thus leaving Leo completely alone and without any hope of finding help in this strange world if she were to come to consciousness. Swollowing, Melanie did the only thing she could possibly think that could help keep herself alive for at least a little while so she could draw them away from Leo.

She ran.

Running a wide circle, she made for the safety of the trees, heedless of the many branches that whipped her faces, arms and legs as the monsters behind her let out wild roar and charged after her. Yes, given she was human, she was slow to them, but Melanie wasn't without long years of doing track from high-school all her four years. Top of her class in track, Melanie had the fastest recorded time of finishing a eight mile lap within less then seven minutes. Her lungs burned like hell as well as her already bruised side, but she pushed herself for the sake of her sister.

"After her! Don't let her get away!" She could hear the leader scream as she kept dodging this way and that around trees. How long she ran in such a fashion, Melanie didn't know, but she knew if she stopped for even a fraction of a second, her life was pretty much forfeited as her twins once they discovered her back at the cave.

So absorbed she was on just leading the pack away, she failed to notice a sudden break in the path that lead towards a low laying ledge that overlooked a powerful waterfall thirty stories below until she found herself wobbling on its very edge before catching her balance just when she was about to fall over. Turning back, she saw that the monsters had stopped a mere few feet away from where she stood with her back towards the waterfall.

"You won't find me much sport if you keep this shit up." Melanie bravely said with her chin slightly up as she tried to remain as calm as possible, despite her trembling hands. "And I don't make much of a meal as you can see," Waving a hand at her slight petite form. "Don't have enough meat."

This seemed to only make the monster hoot louder as they urged their leader to get it over with and kill her right there and then. He seemed to be contemplating this as he sized her up. It wasn't often that he was fearlessly challenged in such a way, much less from a mere human female in front of his surviving band of Orcs.

He slowly advanced towards her until the very tip of his sword touched her throat. "If you were a mere man," He snarled in the common tongue. "I would have cut your tongue and insides before I fed you to my men alive." He grinned very widely as he smelled fear pour off of her like perfume. "But since you are a female, i'll make sure that you suffer by being a toy of sport before I mercifully cut your throat by my own sword."

Melanie closed her eyes and sent a silence prayer to heaven as she felt his sword slowly move from her neck down towards the edge of her shirt where she heard a sharp ripping noise before cool air hit her skin. Goosebumps spread across her skin as the delightful evil sounds of the monsters filled her eyes.

"Just get it done and over with, you mother fucker." She spat hatefully, opening her eyes to glare up at him. This seemed to enrage him as he grabbed her arm, almost snapping it into two as he threw her forward into the dirt. All the breath got knocked out of her as she felt someone grab for her arm before there was a large screeching noise that sounded like pain from one of the Orcs. Glancing up, she felt her mouth drop as two shadows from nearby trees jumped down to the ground, swiftly firing arrows as the leader let out an enraged roar, holding his sword as it came clear that the two shadows were two tall figures dressed in rich grey and green cloaks. They easily took out the others as if they were mere paper. Melanie kept herself low to the ground as she hid behind a large boulder to avoid being seen by the newest arrivals.

One of them threw back his hood, revealing a beautiful face with long black hair that was intricately braided at the sides and held together by a silver band. He drew a sword from his side and parried a strike from the surviving leader as he charged at him. The other one had a sword drawn as well but he seemed to be more absorbed with looking around for something. She held her breath, hoping it wasn't she he was looking for while she cringed behind the boulder before she saw his head turn towards the boulder where she hide behind. She dodge out of side, holding the remnants of her sliced open shirt together. Not knowing what made her do it, she ran out from hiding, heedless of the ferocious fight behind her and made for the edge of the ledge that overlooked the waterfall. Melanie got dizzy as she glanced down, down at the powerful water that hid the boulders below.

"Are you still planning of jumping or do I must knock you out to prevent you from soiling our father's beloved waters?" A calm, soft voice spoke near her ear. Melanie let out a startled scream, almost going over with arms flailing for balance. The person who spoke was the other cloaked figure who swiftly reached out a hand, grabbing hers just in time and pulling her back onto safe ground where she took a ungraceful hard tumble. She let out a sharp cry of pain as it raced down her whole right arm. First her body was racked from bruises and now she was sure arm was broken in two places. Hot tears began to spill down her face as she lay in a fetus position, cradling her arm against her body and rocking back and forth to help ease the pain. The figure threw back his hood, revealing the same beauty as the other who had by now killed the leader by beheading him swiftly with a single deadly swipe of his blade. The air was once more quite, but filled with the chirping of birds once again as they took in the dead that lay around them.

"Really, Ro?" The one who just killed of the leader said with a snort. "Did you have to break her arm?" He came over and smiled kindly upon her. "I'm sorry for my twin's lack of manners, M'lady. I'm afraid he's kind of distrustful of certain humans who walk unbidden into our lands."

"Who are you guys? And where am I?" Melanie asked as she watched the two swiftly pile the dead and setting a fire. The two looked identical from the looks, but what really had her staring was their ears.

Pointy ears to be exact.

"What are you?" She blurted as one of the removed his cloak and tossed it ungracefully towards her way. "Hey!" She cried as she caught it awkwardly with her left arm. "You can at least answer my questions before being so fucking rude towards a helpless stranger." She angrily shot at him. "Geese, didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"I am Dan, and that person," Said the one from earlier who spoke nicely to her, pointing at the now cloakless twin who busied himself with tending to the burnig carcasses. "Is Ro. And to answer your questions, we are elves from the last homely house of middle earth, Imladris or in the common tounge-"

"Rivendell." She finsihed, wide eyed as she retook in her surroundings. "So you mean to tell me that me and my sister are not dead but were somehow transported to your world?"

"Transported? Our world?" Dan repeated slowly, throughly confused. "You mean to tell me that you are not from these parts?"

"Of course she isn't, brother!" Ro snapped irratbly suddenly from his spot. Both elf and human's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. He kicked a boot at a dead's orc's arm at his feet. "Why wouldn't that explain why they chased her for almost two miles through the forest up to this point with the intention of raping her until they become bored and make her dinner?"

"Ro, please watch your mouth." Sighed Dan as he shook his head. "She was clearly in distress and needed help. That is why we do this kinds of missions to ride the world of the darkness that tormented our beloved mother. But answer me this, why did you break her arm?"

"I didn't break her arm! She fell awkwardly on it when I threw the girl to prevent her from going over the waterfall. Like I'd even want to see her blood fouling our magical waters in the first place." He finished before turning his back on them both. "I'm getting the horses and we are heading home before nightfall. Eru help us all if there are more scouts still out there that managed to get past us from several days ago."

Once he was gone, the other twin smiled down at her while taking a seat beside her. "Please excuse Ro. He's not very cordial to anyone, save for Estel and his kinsmen. You mentioned that you have a sister. I take it that was the main reason why you ran into the forest, forcing the orcs to take chase, is it not?"

Melanie, dispite being all bruised up and dealing with a broken arm, she smiled up at the elf, liking him immediately. "Yes, but shes injured right now and I left her back at the cave. She's yet to wake up."

Dan patted her good arm. "Don't worry. We will go with you to get your sister and then head back home where our father can heal the both of you. There is nothing to worry about now that you are in safe hands."

"Thank you, Dan." Melanie remembered to say he got to his feet. The elf nodded before turning his attention onto his brother who returned with two majestic looking white horses. They quietly but swiftly finished with adding more wood to the dead as they continued to burn before arguing who was going to take the newcomer on their horse.

"I can't take her!" Ro complained in Quenya as his brother searched for something in his saddle bag. "I'm more of the skillful one with the sword if we come under attack while on the way home."

"You know that we won't be after we pass through the waters, Ro." Dan mildly countered. He drew out a long cloth and took a water-skin filled with strong miruvor. Taking these, he walked over to Melanie. "I'm going to tie this for your arm to keep it stable until our father give you something better. And take several sips of this." He added, handing the wine skin to her.

"What is this?" She asked, sniffing it suspiciously before taking a small sip. Instead of being strong as it smelled, it was actually pleasant to the palate with a sweet berry flavor that all but had her wanting to drink it all. Dan chuckled knowingly. "Its good." She said after taking another sip before handing it to him. Her body was already beginning to feel warm and mushy inside from the effect of the wine.

"Glad you like it, mortal." Snorted Ro as he readied his horse. Dan shot him a warning glare which he chose to ignore. Turning back to Melanie, the elf swiftly tied the handmade sling. "I forgot to ask what your name is, M'lady."

"Its Melanie and my older twin sister is Leonie."

"Well, Melanie," Dan said as he helped her to her feet. "I'm afraid you must deal with my dearest brother for a little while longer as we go get your sister before the sun sets. As you may want to know, sometimes the darkness is often our enemy these days with Orcs, trolls and other unworldly creatures roaming these lands in the look out for split blood and sport. So we must hurry if we are to pass into our father's protective areas before the sun sets."

Not wishing to complain after all the kindness that the other twin, she wasn't quite sure who was older or younger between the two, Melanie silently allowed herself to be helped awkwardly into the saddle of Ro before he silently mounted behind her. Immediately, she felt her cheeks burst into flame as his hand accidentally came into contact with her exposed skin while reaching for the reins. If he heard her small gasp of surprise or felt the blistering heat radiating off her cheeks, he gave no indication but a sharp command for her to relax or else they were going to take a tumble out of the saddle. Melanie hesitantly allowed herself to relax against his armored body, surrounded by the scent of male skin, fresh pine and air as they began the slow journey out of the woods with Dan leading the way as she gave indications of where to go. Once they were out of the forest twenty minutes or so later, she pointed towards a large grey cave near a large hill plain.

"There's the cave where my sister lays within." She said as they slowly came to a canter. Dan raised a finger, silently communicating with his twin to remain alert as he dismounted his horse. He slowly walked inside with his sword drawn while Ro remained behind with Melanie nervously biting her nails. A few seconds later, Dan emerged with a sigh and told them that everything was well and that Leonie was stable, but still unconscious.

"I cannot take off the head dressing here because the sun is already setting and twilight is almost upon us. I will gather up your personal things before getting your sister." He told them before disappearing back inside. Melanie had to wait until he had tied her and Leo's backpacks to the back of his horse before asking Ro in a small voice if he could go and look for a small yellow jacket in one of them because she was still cold despite his cloak around her. She heard him sigh but moved immediately to do as he asked. Her cheeks flamed once more when he came with the desired item in hand and watched her remove the cloak from around her shoulders, revealing her exposed breasts underneath her ruined shirt. His face was completely emotionless, but she swore she saw something spark within those cold grey orbs as she quickly donned on the jacket and zipping it up just in time when Dan emerged with her sister in his arms. Ro mounted his horse and this time led the way back into the forest once he was sure his brother was ready. With both mortal girls in tow, the elves silently rode on as the evening slowly fell upon them.

Melanie glanced over at her sister's sleeping form against Dan's behind her, wondering what would have happened if their roles had been reversed two hour ago upon awakening in this strange world that she believed only existed in a book. A small yawn escaped her as she felt her eyes slowly droop.

Maybe she shouldn't have taken such big gulps of wine that Ro's twin had offered to her. As a matter of fact, she was still not at the legal age to drink alcohol but since they were now in a different world, she bet that such a rule didn't apply at the current moment. Several yawns and she could swear she could hear the mental cursing of her riding companion.

"If you are in need of rest, I would highly suggest that you do so now for its still a long ways before we even reach the valley." She heard him say quietly behind her. "A lot has happened a lot for us all so I'm more in favor that you rest so we can ride more swiftly if my father is to give aid and council to you and your sister."

"Whatever floats your boat, baby." Melanie couldn't help but giggle as her eyes drifted shut. She swore she must have heard Dan smirk but wasn't too sure for sleep quickly claimed her worn body. Ro glanced down occasionally at Melanie while guiding his war horse through the familiar path that led down into the elven valley below. For a human woman, she was indeed very pretty with soft curves and skin but well toned of that of a man's body. He couldn't help but blush at the faint sensation of excitement he felt within himself when for Eru forsaken reason, watched her remove his cloak to exposed herself for a brief moment to put on that strange jacket. Valar help him! He was horrified to find himself musing over a mere short spanned mortal woman! And that damn disrespectful tongue of hers! Doesn't she know matters when addressing the great sons of Elrond? He dimly heard his twin snickering behind him as his thoughts drifted over to him.

"Cat's really got his paw stuck in the jar this time, eh Ro?" Dan said out-loud in their tongue as of to not not be overheard from their new guests.

"Shut up and ride swift." Came the irritably growl. "We still have ways to go."

"Sure we do, we are just about the cross the bridge over there." Dan smugly replied before picking up his war horn at his hip. He blasted three clear notes that surprisingly didn't wake up the girls before they were answered in kind by several from the main entrance away. "See? Now that wasn't so bad."

"For the life of me, Dan, will you just shut up already! I really don't want to deal with you tonight after all we went through to rescuing this damn woman and her sister."

"Well, by the looks of it, they seem only in their later teens." Observed the other.

"You're totally impossible when it comes to taking orders from your elder younger twin!"

"As you are just as rude and stubborn in return, brother dearest." Came the final cheeky reply.


	4. Chapter 4

_***I do not own any of the LOTR characters , just Leonie and my own character, Melanie. Enjoy and always review!**_

Chapter 4

Elrond was in a middle of a council meeting with his advisers when the welcome horn sounded below in the valley. "Thank the Valar, my sons are safe back home where they belong." He sighed to himself as he quickly wrapped things up. "I always have to worry to my wits end with those two. I'm surprised that I don't even have silver hair because of all the long days and nights of worry I've got to put up with."

"Always got to be the worrying mother hen." Chuckled Erestor, Elrond's chief councilor and former nanny to the twins and younger sister Arwen when they were babies. He grimaced at the memories of when those three were children, pulling pranks out of nowhere with him and Glorfindel, who despite being the famous reborn balrog slayer, was actually terrified of the twins whenever he ended up the unfortunate victim at times when it was actually Erestor, they had originally intended it for.

It was too bad that things only got worse when Estel came to live with them and being only a child years ago, the pranks were only fueled tenfold by not two, but by three people all at once. As he grew to manhood and was told of his true parentage and linage, the young man became more reserved and dignified but ever still willing to pull those unforeseen pranks whenever Dan and Ro had a plan in mind. Once home, the living heir of Isildur was hard to be seen or recognized as he went along with full glee. Erestor was happy though as he watched the moral grow older and wiser with paying his duty to the last remnant of Númenórean kings and lords, the spark of boyhood still remained in his grey eyes.

So preoccupied in his own thoughts, the chief councilor failed to notice the extra riders that were being pulled from the twin's war horses until he heard Dan speak to Elrond with clear concern coating his voice.

"Careful, Ada. Her arm is broken in many places and might be in great pain since the effects of my wine had died off a while back."

"Her? Broken arm?" Erestor curiously said while casting his long time best friend a surprised glance which was only rewarded with a roll of the eyes. "What is it now, Glorffy?" He replied, using the old baby term that Estel had grown to use for the famous Balrog slayer since toddlerhood. Even to this very day, it still irked Glorfindel on the outside when other's used to poke fun at him, but deep down he still actually enjoyed being called that in private when his favorite mortal came home safe and sound.

"It's nothing, let's get two extra rooms ready for our guests. They are injured and need to be aided by Elrond." The balrog slayer said, pulling his friend by the arm back towards the main house which belonged to Elrond's household.

"Two extra rooms for guests? But I only heard that of one spoken of."

"You're ears need some serious cleaning, Erestor. And to add on that note, you are completely hopeless when it comes to listening to the less important details while standing there with a distant look on your face. How do you expect to score an elleth with a face such as that?"

Erestor wanted to see the guests that was being spoken of but his long time best friend would have nothing to do with that since they had to prep rooms for not only them, but as well as the twins shared room.

Meanwhile, Elrond was gently carrying Melanie in his arms towards the infirmary while Elrohir remained behind to see to the bags. Elladan kept up to his father's brisk pace with the other twin in his arms. "We were right about to pass through the barriers when Ro and I heard someone screaming. We turned around and followed the sounds until we came upon that girl in your arms, running like a madwoman with a pack of ten orc warriors at her heels. I was just sitting there in shock as we watched her go this way and that way to keep them on her tail until she almost fell down cliff that overlooked the waterfalls. Ro and I of course took them out before they could kill her. But I'm afraid when he jumped on top of her and pushed off to the side before she fell over the side of the cliff, he must have broken her arm further."

"I thought i sensed someone passing through my barriers but I knew that since you two were already nearby, things were going to be dispatched without any further problems." Elrond said as they entered a small room with two beds. He laid Melanie upon the nearest one while gesturing for his elder son to place the other girl on the bed nearest to the open window. He easily removed Melanie's arm from her jacket after fiddling for a moment with the zipper. Moving her arm gentle at her side, his skilled hands prodded the various places of where he could easily see and feel the broken bones.

"Dan, hand me a bowl with some hot water with some crushed athelas."

"Yes, Ada. And what about her twin over there?" He gestured while finding the needed items about the room.

"Twins? These girls are twin sisters?" Elrond looked up from his work, greatly surprised. "They don't look like twins to me."

"Then they must be fraternal twins if that's the case." Elladen replied as he set a bowl of hot water beside him on the bed. He crushed a few stems of the fragrant herbs into the water before handing his father a clean cloth.

"Do the same for that bump on her sister's head until I can get to her." His father commanded. "I must set the bones in place and put a cast on her whole arm so it can heal properly. She may end up feeling some pain for the next few days but I'm sure that with some medicine to help keep it down, she will be as good as new."

"Yes, Ada."

The door opened suddenly and in walked Elrohir with a tired face. He glanced over at Melanie for a second where his father was busy rubbing the hot water over her arm with a cloth. "Are they going to be alright, Ada?" He asked while taking a seat nearby.

"Yes, they will be after some good tending to. Do you know where they may of come from?"

The twins exchanged looks before glancing back at both girls. "They are dresses to strangely and Melanie, that girl with the broken arm, kept mentioning strange words about dreaming and wishing that they were back at their grandparent's place in her sleep." Ro spoke up.

Dan quickly nodded in agreement with his brother.

"Yes, she even asked me if all of this was a dream while I tended to her injury before we went to go get her sister."

"And what is her sister's name since you already mention her elder twin's." Their father raised his eyebrow at them both."I pray that you two were not rude or discourteous to either one after you saved them from the orcs."

Elrohir hated it when his Ada was like this. Elrond was well aware of his younger twin son's wariness of strangers, but he had always told them both to be open minded and willing to offer aid to those who sought aid from their father. "I was a little bit rough when I asked her why she breached our lands and why she was dressed so strangely." He admitted slowly with downcast eyes. "I'm afraid that Melanie and I didn't get off at a great start after she became angry with me."

Elrond gave his son a look of disapproval while letting out a tired sigh that only made Elrohir feel much worse for his actions. "Son, you must learn to curb that tongue of yours before it gets you into any more trouble than necessary."

"I'm sorry, Ada. I don't mean to bring shame upon you."

"It's not that." Elrond waved his comment aside while turning back to setting Melanie's arm back. "I'm so worried about you both now that I cannot fathom what could happen to either one of you if you allow rash words and actions rule your minds before you can think properly."

Acting out of childhood instinct whenever their father was having this kind of talk with them, the twins went up as one to him and hugged him together for a moment. He hugged them back warmly before kissing them upon the brow. "I'm only happy that you two made it safe back home once more. These are days that are growing darker and darker so it's not wise to be unfriendly to outsiders unless needed. Understand?"

"Yes, Ada." They replied as one.

"Good." He nodded with a smile. "Now go remove that armor and have it sent to the armory to be polished up along with your swords before going to the bathhouse. I'll send for someone to put these girls in a adjoined room together so when either one wakes up, they will find the other not far from them."

There was a polite knock on the door. "Yes, come in." Elrond called over his shoulder. The door opened once more revealing Erestor and Glorfindel with curious looks upon their faces.

"So these are the guests." Said Erestor as he walked forward towards the beds and looked between them. "Interesting that they would find two mortal girls, all alone out in the wild."

"They are twins." Elrond informed his chief advior with a hidden smile. "They might not look it but I can sense the strong bond between them."

"

Valar preserve us all!" Cried Glorfindel as he threw up his hands into the air with a look of horror. "Twins, twins, twins!" Everyone stared at him with confused looks. "Must it always be twins around here? I'm getting sick and tired of being the damn rat of all your endless pranks and gags!" He fled the room with a half sob and crazed scream, startling the passing servants and household as he went off to take out some of his sudden anger out on any unfortunate target that may be currently training in the drill area.

"What's with him?" Ro asked as he followed Dan out the door. "I've never seen Glorffy act like in such a manner since the day I could walk and talk for the first time."

"Nor have I, brother." Dan replied while throwing an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Let's hurry and get this armor off before I end up falling asleep in it. I'm starving and in need of a much desired hot bath to clean off the grim and gore out of my hair."

"Let's hope that those girls don't end up awaking in terror when they find that they are in a strange place." Laugh Ro as he playfully shoves his brother. "I've never been around fraternal twins but I have heard from among mortals that they are ten times the handful then regular twins."

"You mean by the famous pranks pulled by the sons of Elrond?" Dan's usual wide smile appeared. "I can still remember the day when Estel pulled his first prank on Glorffy with the salty chocolate cookies. That look of sheer disgust and horror in his eyes when he was so excited to eat his favorite cookie, made by the very hands of yours truly, Isildur's heir."

"And then how fast he wanted to be out of there when Estel became so happy that he was watching his first baking lesson being eating by the slayer, so he made him eat three more before Glorffy literally cried buckets at the dinner table over his loss appetite! How much I laughed that time."

The halls were filled with the fair laughter of the twins once more as they passed through to get to the armory. Meanwhile back in the healing room, Erestor was busy helping Elrond put plaster around Melanie's broken arm. "They look slightly similar facial wise, but other than that, they are their own individual self." He spoke softly in Quenya. "I wonder where they came from exactly. I've never seen such skin being exposed by strange clothing. I hate to admit it, but it leave little the imagination, elf, man or dwarf."

"Keep speaking like that I'll have to give you a good dose of my cold tonic to help cure that brain of yours, Erestor." Elrond said as he placed the final plaster wrap around the wrist. "Here, hold her arm in place while I attend to her sister for a moment." Walking to the other bed where Leonie laid. He touched her forehead to find it burning up. "Erestor, go take Melanie to her bed and call for a handmaiden to come tend to her while I try to see what's going on with her twin here."

"Is there something wrong with her?" Erestor asked while craning his head to get a better look over the healer's shoulder at the other twin. "She appears to be asleep."

"But she's burning with a fever. Her clothes seem damp so she might be coming down with hyperthermia by now. If it wasn't for the heavy cloak that Dan put around her to protect her from the natural elements, she may have already submitted to it by now. She's going to take more time to work on."

Erestor carefully put a strong cloth to keep Melanie's arm in place before scooping her up easily into his arms. "Wow, this one is a light as a feather despite how well her body seems to be in shape." He commented while going for the door. "Do you need anything else before I leave you to your work?"

"No, that is all."

"Okay. I'll be close by if you need me."

Elrond didn't hear him as he kept a hand over the brow of the other twin. He had forgotten to ask his sons which was the elder and younger twin, but that didn't matter at the current moment. He had to get her fever down and out of those clothes before she went into shock. Even with the warm weather outside, the air was still slightly cool for the spring. He went over and closed the window, increased the heat of the burning fireplace before setting about the task of removing the girl's wet clothing from her body. He didn't pay much attention to the beauty of it as he was a healer and not a perverted mind mortal, but he did acknowledge that she was fair of face like that of an elf maiden just in the beginning of her first bloom.

"Let's get you in a hot bath first, child." Elrond spoke softly once the clothes were removed and he had her wrapped in a warm blanket. "The bathhouse will have to do since I'm not in the mood to have to deal with gossiping servants this evening." He picked her up and carried out into the hallway, ignoring the various looks of initial shock and mixed curiosity from his household as he pass them by.

"Get back to work." Was all that was needed to be said from him before they all hurried off in various directions. His keen ears picked up the sound of his sons' laughter as water could be heard splashing amid the bathhouse walls. Upon entering, he nimbly stepped to one side to avoid being hit by a wave of water that came his way. Dan and Ro where having a water fight in the middle of the bath pool, unaware that their Ada was standing there, watching him with an amused smile on his lips.

He closed his eyes for a moment, summoning a bit of Vilya's power, he created a mini tsunami waved that caused the twins to cry out in alarm when it overtook them from behind. "I see you two have made this place your new fun-house." He said while walking over to an area that was cut off by a wooden screen. He knelt down on the tile floor after unwrapping Leonie from the blanket and submerging her up to the neck in the hot water. "Dan, can you come here and help hold her up for a while, please?"

"But Ada, I'm naked." Elladan protested as he climbed out from the other side and went in where his father was kneeling. "Why couldn't you have a maid come help you?" He asked before shutting his mouth at the sharp look his father shot at him. "Never mind, I'll help." He quickly added while wrapping his arms around her slender waist to keep her afloat.

"And no funny business while I got check on her sister for a moment."

"Ada!"

"You two are old enough to experience the urges of the body. I've taught you two well but sometimes the lower head tends to rule the upper when you are not thinking."

"If you are so concern about that, then why didn't you get a shift or something to help keep her decent?" Elrohir asked as he floated on his back.

"Are you challenging my healing skills, my son?" Their father directed his sharp stare at his younger son who gulped hard, shaking his head. "Then don't question my work when I've dealt with well over two thousand years of the two of you being butt naked, running around like wild animals as everyone else in the household chased after you. And," Raising a finger in the air when both twins began to deny the memory he was speaking of. "It didn't help much when the two of you encouraged Estel to do the same when he first came here." With that point being made, he departed the bathing room with a wide grin on his face as his sons glared at each other.

"Now what?" Ro shrugged as he resumed his bathing. "You're stuck with her, not me." He nodded towards Leonie. "At least she's out and not screaming bloody murder while being held by the likes of you."

"And you don't think you can do a better job then I, dearest brother of mine?" Dan smiled sweetly. "Ada asked me to do it, not you."

"

Like I even care." Sniffed the other. He grabbed some soap and began to shampoo his long hair. "We recued them, brought them home to be treated by father and that is the end of the story."

Elladan was greatly enjoying the awkwardness of his twin. It had been awhile since he had seen him put on the spot by someone other than their Ada, Erestor or even Arwen. Speaking of which, "Hey, when is Arwen supposed to be visiting us with grandmother and grandfather?"

"I think by Yull. If they are still here by the time she arrives," Ro gestured with his chin at Leonie. "Its going to be interesting for her to have new friends."

"And you don't consider them friends by now? Sure your ego took a beating by Melanie but it doesn't mean you have to act so pompous towards her."

"She started it." Ro defended himself feebly even though he knew his brother was right. "Besides, I was only doing my duty by asking where she came from."

"No, you started it by being rude." Countered the other twin, smiling widely. "See? Your face says it all with the red cheeks."

"Shut up!"

"Both of you be quite." Elrond ordered as he re-appeared with a handmaiden who was carrying a basket of clothes and medicine. "Dan, thank you for helping and Ro," He turned his gaze upon his younger son who looked like he wishing he was anywhere but there. "I want to hear a full report from you before you retire for bed."

"Yes, Ada." Came the sullen reply as Ro drifted off to finish up his bathing in the corner. "Figures that Dan gets me in trouble all the time with Ada." He mumbled under his breath.

"Ro, keep talking like that and I'll whip your bottom with the flat of my sword." Elrond warned while he and Dan worked on getting Leonie in a sitting position on a nearby step. "You two may be good with the sword, but I'm still more skillful when it comes to making sure that the two of you know your places."

The twins quickly finished up with their bath before getting out of there to avoid getting their father further upset with sibling arguments.

"I hope Melanie wakes up soon so she can explain herself to Ada." Murmured Elladan while entering their bedroom in the eastern wing that they shared with their father and Estel when he was resting for a while. "I'd like to know how she's faring so far. She seems very nice and I already like her a lot a person with great personality."

Elrohir didn't say anything as he quietly dried off and dressed in his more relaxed clothes with a soft green robe with intricate designs of silver leaves along the edges. "I'm going out for a quick walk around, Dan." He announced after drying off his hair. "I'll make it for supper."

The elder twin didn't say anything because he knew his brother had just lied about where he was going. Even though Ro wouldn't admit it out loud, he felt guilty for how he was towards the girl and wished to apologize to her personally before anything else got out of hand.

"Make sure the door doesn't hit you on the way out if she doesn't accept your apology." He called out after his brother before going back to getting dressed.

Elrohir waited until the maid had left the room of where Melanie was kept. He didn't want anyone to see him enter the room, but he felt it was important that he at least apologize for being so rude towards her. He looked both ways before swiftly catching the door and sliding in.

"Ah, Elrohir. Forget something?" Erestor spoke up cheerfully from a chair beside the fireplace. He had a book in his lap which didn't appear to have been read at all yet.

Elrohir felt the tips of his ears grow red for being caught by his Ada's chief advisor. He quickly glanced over at the girl who was fast asleep in the bed. "I only wanted to see if I left a dagger in here." He quickly lied while making a show of going through the backpacks that lay by the balcony. "I didn't want Glorffy screaming at me for a unaccounted weapon when he goes over the inventory later on tonight."

"I know how you feel about that." Sighed Erestor with a wise node of his head. "He seems in a sore mood since there is more than one pair of twins in the house at the moment." He smiled widely. "Funny how the world seems to works in favor of our dearly beloved balrog slayer."

Elrohir smirked but kept a straight face as he patted his robes. "I guess I left it back with the weapon master then. I don't see it at all here." He slowly backed up towards the direction of the door. "Why are you here by the way?" He asked out of curiosity. "Did father want to you to be the babysitter as usual?"

"Valar forbid that from ever happening again to me!" Erestor replied with a face. "I've wasted enough of my eternal life doing that with you two pranksters, Arwen and then Estel. No, your Ada ordered me to give her pain medication once she awakens to help keep the pain down."

"Sure he did." Elrohir nodded before bowing respectfully and backing out the door. Once safely outside, he wondered what in all of Middle Earth why he was acting like a teenager again. He was a fully grown elven son of the greatest healer to ever live in this world. He had already faced death and battle beside his twin and yet after encountering this girl and her mouth, he was reduced two seconds flat to that of a puppy.

"Damn mortals." Elrohir cursed as he stalked his way towards he dining hall. He wasn't in the best of mood upon returning home from several long months of hunting raiding orcs out in the wild.

And it was all because of a single girl that lay back in the room behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

_***I do not own any of the LOTR characters , just Leonie and my own character, Melanie. Enjoy and always review!**_

Chapter 5

Leonie slowly opened her eyes with a sharp gasp before she felt someone gently grab ahold of her shoulder with a firm hand. Her blurry vision was filled with a very handsome man with long jet black hair that fell along his shoulders. "How are you feeling, my dear?" She heard him speak softly with a slightly lilting accent that sounded both musical and powerful. "You slept soundly for almost two days straight." He continued on before she could reply. The blurry vision eventually wore itself off and she found herself in a very intricate and beautifully decorated bedroom with open windows that overlooked tall silver barked trees with maple leaves falling here and there.

"Where am I and where is my twin, Mel?" She asked in a cracking voice as the tall man carefully reached over towards a nightstand.

He didn't say anything but his face seemed both amused and concerned all at the same time while she watched him pour water from a silver pitcher into a cup. Handing this to her, he helped her sit up against the pillows before taking a seat she hadn't noticed that was close by.

"You and your sister are in good hands, child. But," He paused for a moment with a head tilted to one side while giving her a slow smile. "We are still waiting to hear where you two came from and why it is you two suddenly appeared here."

Whatever could this person possibly mean where they came from? Surely they were at someone's house who had found them unconscious within the cave they had taken shelter from the sudden storm. Leonie occupied herself by drinking all of the water in her cup as he steadily watched her. "Would you like some more, child?" He offered, indicating the pitcher with a hand.

"Plenty of it."

"Yes, please."

As he turned to refill her cup, she noticed that there was something wrong with this picture. He was too tall and beautiful. She rubbed her eyes with a hand as she found herself staring at the strangest part of his body.

His ears were pointy.

"God, please tell me I'm dreaming!" She cried out in alarm, nearly falling out of bed as she tried to get herself away from the stranger who dropped the cup in surprise. She took rough tumble, the bedding mixing with her wobbly legs as she hastily backed away until she felt something solid and smooth against her back.

The pointy-eared man's face became alarmed as he called out in a foreign tongue before slowly stepping around the bed with his hands out to show that he didn't have any weapon nor was a threat.

"Child, you have nothing to fear. You are in very safe hands within my lord's home." He spoke softly while taking a seat before her. Leonie was breathing hard as her head began to spin rapidly in all directions.

"Come, take my hand and find that I'm no threat." He held out a hand towards her as she cringed further against the wall until she was nothing more but a ball. Hot tears began to pour rapidly from her eyes while she cried out both verbally and mentally through her bond for Melanie.

The door burst open with four people running in at once. She recognized her sister who ran over and pulled her into a tight hug while three dark haired men and one golden hair guy all came to a stop at the sight of her and Melanie who was trying to calm her down with soothing words.

"Oh, Leonie." Melanie said with a kiss upon the cheek. "You were asleep for some long I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up at all."

"Mel, who are these strange men and why do they all have pointy ears?" Leo asked, still shaking in fear within her sister's arm.

"Where are we?"

"Uh, well…about all of that." Melanie started to stay with uncertainty hat her sister would even be able to take the news that they were no longer in their world. "Why don't you ask the lord of this house, he's right there between the twins?" She turned her head up at elder of the three who was dressed in deep purple robe, blue dress shirt and black pants with matching boots. His hair was raven dark and upon his brow, stood a silver circulate. He stepped forward and gently took ahold of Leonie who was still in shock as she allowed him to lead her back to the bed.

"I know that this might be a fright to awaken in such an unfamiliar place, Leonie." He smiled kindly while pressing his fingers against her temples. "But you have my word that we mean you or Melanie no such harm."

"Who are you people and why do you all have pointy ears?" She asked bluntly while he continued to prod her head with firm fingers. She looked over his shoulder at her twin who remained on the floor, biting her lips. "You seem as if you have already acquainted yourself with them, sister."

"Well I had to since you were out for two days and nights. I remained by your side during the night until Lord Elrond here told me to get some rest. Erestor here, whom you have already met when you woke up, took it upon himself to watch over you and see how you progressed after Elrond healed your concussion."

"Wait," Leonie held up a hand to stop her sister. "Did I just hear you used the words Elrond and Erestor? What kind of joke is this you are trying to pull on me?"

"She wishes that it was a joke, brother." Laughed one of the other dark-haired men who appeared younger than the guy who was currently standing in front of her with a very serious look.

"I'd say that perhaps my father did you a good favor of keeping his attention upon you, mortal." His tone became sharp as knives before he was abruptly cut off with a shove in the gut by the said brother.

"What? If it's one thing that I hate, it's when mortals become very ungrateful for the aid we are willing to give to them."

"Be quite, Elrohir." Erestor ordered. "Glorfindel, do you mind escorting these two out of the room for a while. I'm sure that master Elrond wishes to speak only to the girls in private."

"Come you two. I have drills that must be taken care of with the soldiers before nightfall." The golden-haired guy said as he pushed the twins out the door. "And don't think you can run off on me this time." He added when they started to protest. Once they were gone and the door was closed, Elrond turned back to Leonie.

"Please forgive my son for speaking so freely. It's hard for him to trust mortals these days. Especially after the state they found you two girls in a few days ago. You're sister here is very brave to lead a pack of orcs away from the cave you were taking shelter with no weapon or magic to help aid her. As you have heard, I am lord Elrond and this person here," He smiled up at his advisor. "Is Erestor. The others you saw are my twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir and the other is Glorfindel, my chief captain of arms and occasional babysitter whenever he isn't on duty."

Erestor and Melanie both burst out smirking at the word babysitter. Leonie still didn't believe anything as she finally took in everything that she saw around her. The rich wood beneath her fingers, the vivid colors of the blankets and décor, fresh air that came through the window as birds sang in delight at the warm sun outside. She turned back to her sister who quieted down a little.

"Where are we, Mel?" She asked very softly in a small voice. "This place is so strange with strange people."

Melanie glanced between Erestor and Elrond before stepping forward. She reached out and grabbed ahold of her sister's cold hands, intertwining her fingers with Leonie's. "This might seem very strange and scary, Leo." She began. "But we are no longer in our world. We are in the world of Middle Earth."

There was a very long silence as everyone looked at each other. Elrond seemed relaxed but his mind was working itself as he quietly waited for the young mortal woman to speak. Erestor's face was full of shock and surprise. He quickly found a seat on a nearby chest. Melanie's serious face didn't change as Leonie's went completely white.

"You mean to tell me that this isn't some joke, sis?" She finally found her voice. Melanie shook her head.

"No, you can see that I'm not lying to you at all. Look at Elrond and Erestor. They are as real as you and me. You talked to his adviser and you felt the warmth and kind healing hands of Elrond just a moment ago, not to mention the sharp mouth of Elrohir himself." Melanie rolled her eyes. "He's very stubborn up in the head."

"I'm sure that you may have many questions to ask, child." Elrond chose this moment to speak up. He took ahold of her hand within his. "Let your mind be a peace while you rest here within the safety of my home and people." He said before letting go. "I'll have a maid come and help you with a hot bath and fresh clothes before I send up some food." He pulled Erestor with him while making his way to the door.

Melanie turned to her twin. "How are you feeling? Does your head still hurt?"

Leonie reached up, touching her temples. "You said I had a concussion."

"Yeah, but it's healed now, thanks to Lord Elrond's healing. I got to say that he's way better than the doctors back home."

"I suppose. He does seem very kind." Leonie slowly agreed with caution coating her voice. "Are you sure we are not dreaming?" She was surprised with a suddenly cry as her sister slapped her face once. Her hand flew to her face.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked angrily as her cheek throbbed from the force of the slap. "Are you trying to bruise me?"

"Sorry, but you wanted me to prove that you weren't dreaming." Melanie replied as she shook her hand. "Damn that hurt!"

"I bet. You slapped me hard as hell."

"You asked for it."

"I asked you but never said anything about proving it by slapping my face."

"Sure, you did." Melanie's spread with a sudden smile. "It won't bruise. Your face is too pretty to do that."

"Shut up."

"

You shut up."

"

No, you shut up and keep it shut tight."

They were suddenly interrupted with a soft knocking on the door which opened revealing a tall, dark-haired pretty maid dressed in a long, flowing blue dress. She smiled when she spotted the girls.

"Master Elrond said that you needed a help with a bath and some fresh clothes." She said while stepping in with a large woven basket in her hands. "I'll lead you two to the bathing area."

"Oh, thank you." Melanie smiled while pulling her sister to her feet. "My sister is still recovering from the shock."

"I'm sure she is." The maid replied while offering a supporting arm for Leonie to lean on while being supported on the other side with her twin. "I hope you fared well with meeting Lord Elrond and his sons?" She raised an eyebrow while slowly making their way down a brightly lit hallway. "Sometimes his sons are a bit intimidating at first meeting, but they warm up to you once they have gotten to known you a little bit more."

"I don't know who is who." Leonie replied politely.

"Oh, you will know once you hear master Glorfindel screaming with rage once in a while." The elf maid laughed merrily. "Usually the eldest will make the plans and the younger will be the one to put things in motion."

"Sounds like us, Mel."

"Uh-huh."

They made their way to another building that was made out of grey stone. The elf maid pushed open a large wooden door and instantly, they were hit with a blast of steam that poured forth once it was fully opened. The inside was dimly lit but everyone could still see where they were going as she shut the door behind them.

"This way." She said while leading the way towards an area that was cut off with a large wooden screen. "This is the female's side, while the other is the males." She set the basket down and turned towards the twins. "Melanie, you have already taken a bath but you can still get in if you like to help your sister."

"Okay."

Leonie was surprised how fast her nightshift, something she failed to notice with all of the shock of meeting new strangers and finding out that she wasn't in her world anymore, was taken off within seconds by the elf maid and then gently lowered into the warm bath.

"Ahh, this does feel good." She closed her eyes in bliss while the heat penetrated every fiber of her being. She leaned herself against a pillow that had been placed behind her head against the ledge. "I feel so sore and tired all of a sudden."

"It's going to feel like that for a few days, sis. Just give yourself time to settle down with this new environment and people. Oh, and before I forget, the food is totally awesome!"

Leo cracked one eye open. "Did you just say the word food?"


	6. Chapter 6

_***I do not own any of the LOTR characters , just Leonie and my own character, Melanie. Enjoy and always review! *Please note that any upcoming updates to this story and the others that are on my site, will be coming in only as needed due to the upcoming spring college semester for me. ~Ladystarlet09**_

Chapter 6

Later on after my sister and I had fully bathed and dressed with the help of a maid, we quickly made our way through the many halls of Rivendell, greatly famished with hunger and curiousness of the strange world that we had now found ourselves living and breathing within. As expected, Lord Elrond and most of his household and a few visiting elf lords were already present and awaiting our arrival, which was apparent when Glorfy, as I'v been picking up from a few passing servants, let out a relived sigh upon our appearance in the breakfast hall.

_He must be really hungry. _I thought to myself as Leo and I seated ourselves in the middle. Two seats on the high dais on either side of Elrond were empty at the moment. If my guess was right, those must be reserved for his twin sons who were not present at the current moment.

Their father gave us a kind smile that instantly had me at ease. Leo on the other hand, was still visibly adjusting to her new surroundings as she openly stared in wonder at everything and everyone around us. The servants quickly began serving our breakfast while everyone else started small talk among themselves. If there was any suspicions about me and Leo, none was being discussed, much to my utter relief.

"So, Melanie is it?" I heard a fair voice sing while in passing behind my chair. "How is your stay here coming along?" I glanced up to find the voice belong to Dan, the younger of the elf twins that saved me two days before. He winked at me as he gracefully made his way to sit beside his father on the left. Ro wasn't with him, which is unusually in my book because I read that those who were practically inseparable.

"Its going rather splendid. My sister and I are very much in you and your brother's debts for saving us." I replied polietly with a hint of red cheeks. "Leo here was talking about how well crafted your everyday items were."

"I did not!" I heard her whispered under her breath. I gave her a sharp nudge in the ribs with my elbow. She started to protest at first, but stopped short when I gave her a warning glare. It was apparent that others who were present were tolerating us, given that we were strangers to their lands and way. If I were to make sure that things were to go smoothly with very little misunderstanding, it would be up to me, not my culture-shocked twin sister, to get the job done.

"Just mind what you say, Leo." I whispered back before speaking up more clearly. "My goodness! This porridge is rather tasty." I took a one bite of the warm porridge, closing my eyes before snapping them open in alarm as something salty and tangy hit the back of my throat. All eyes were on me as I look of horror took place in my expression. I could have sworn I heard someone from somewhere in the room snicker as I forced myself to not throw up the salty bit I had taken out of my bowl.

"That's weird." Glorfy commented while suspiciously glaring at his bowl. "I could have sword there was sugar in the pot this morning when I helped cook make this."

"Its not even sweet!" Erestor cried, spitting into a napkin. "Cook!" He yelled angrily at the top of his lungs. "What in Mordor are you trying to do to all of us with this abdominal porridge? Are you really trying to kill all of us here?!"

A tall and fair male elf dressed in a red shirt and blue trousers with a white apron over them, hurried into the room, saying many elven apologies as he could while hastily taking away our bowls. Leo had a faint smile on her lips as he passed by us, saying that he would be quick in making another pot within the next ten minutes if we would only indulge waiting for that time period until then.

The only one who seemed to be the most upset and distressed war Lord Elrond himself. The set way of his eyebrows over his deep grey eyes only told me that whoever it was that did this, was going to get the very bad side of his anger later on.

Sure enough, once our bowls were taken away and replaced with some fresh lembas and cheese, Ro decided to conveniently make a late appearance to the table. He murmured greetings among his kin in passing, with a slight bow to me and my sister before making his way up to sit on the other side of his father, who in turn, bent his head once Ro was seated and whispered something swift in his ear. What he said, I didn't know, but I could tell by the sudden change in Ro's smugness when to slightly embarrassment. He avoided looking over towards me when I tried to catch his eye with mine.

_So it was him that poured salt instead of sugar into the porridge? What typical twin pranks. If he thinks he can get the better of me. He better think twice before enacting another one again._

"Melanie."

I looked up once I heard their father call my name again. "Yes, M'lord?" I replied automatically.

"I would like you and your twin to please join me and my sons privately later on this afternoon over lunch. We have much to discuss and I think it would be better for Leo since she is still adjusting to the hospitality of my people."

"Of course." I replied with a smile. "I think we would like that immensely."

"Thank you, sire." Leo added in a small shy voice. She glanced away from me towards her food. I didn't have to see her growing curiosity getting the best of her to not feel it within our bond. As much as she was still reeling from suddenly waking up in a world that was supposed to be all fiction, I knew deep down, she was just as excited to learn from these people as I was. "The food here is really good too. I hope to perhaps see more of this place as the day goes on."

Glorfy and Erestor instantly volunteered to be our personal tour guides. Dan wanted to join in as well, but a sharp word from his father prevent the elven warrior to do so. He sulked beside Elrond as his father spoke rapid Quenya to him. Probably on how to be a better example of a brother for the younger as he picked at his own plate with a pouting expression.

The cook soon appeared with iron pot in hand as another, a female assistant cook, followed behind with clean bowls and this time, sugar thank God, which I tasted before spooning two spoonfuls into my bowl. Leo ate with gusto. If she appeared to be eating like a starving wolf for four months or more, our host didn't comment or rebuke our lack of manners as the conversation turned back and forth between the elven lords and his household. I felt someone starting down at me once I was completely full and happy. The hairs stood up at the nape of my neck as I dared myself to glance up towards the dais where Ro was sitting in his chair with an expressionless face. Only the storminess within his grey eyes told me what he was thinking. Before I could think of something to say politely without appearing to be rude, he abruptly excused himself from the table, saying that he had drills to take care of at the drill yard before mid-day. Dan said something after him, but Ro ignored his younger twin's comment as he walked out from the room.

"Why does he appear to be mad at you, sis?" Leo whispered behind her cup. "Did something happen between the two of you while I was out of it?"

"He broke my arm."

"He did whaat?" She stared incredulously at me. "Why would he do that?"

"And was very rude when it came to introductions." I added with a hard smirk. "Like it was so bad that I lost my temper after he and Dan saved me from this pack of Orcs that had been scouting the general area where you and I landed. And so the story goes that though I am deeply grateful he saved me from those foul creatures as well as an almost instant death fall over a high cliff, that elf is the most rudest. No, its only him. Mark my words, sister, I think he was trying to pull a prank on me and everyone else to show who's the boss around this place."

"But even if he did, you didn't rat him out." Leo wisely pointed out. "So why the lingering hostility?"

"Its simple." I replied a little sharper then intended while throwing her an exasperated look. "Mr. I'm-the-boss-who-saved-your-ass owes me a big apology for being very rude and heartless. So until I get it, he will not be in any of my good graces."

Leo rubbed her temples between her fingers. "Why do I get this feeling from that this may turn into a revenge spree?" She groaned as we rose from our seats. I waited until we were safe out of earshot to reply. I glanced around us and the wide hallway to make sure that there wasn't anyone around to overhear. "Listen Leo, I don't know about yourself, but since you and I are the_ second_ set of twins at the current moment here in Rivendell, I know damn well that those two are going to cause us trouble in the meantime. So keep your eyes peeled at all times!"

I heard her smirk. "Fine with me. Even though I'm older then you sis, I am starting to think Middle Earth isn't so bad after all."

"Must be that head injury."

"Well I'm still experiencing mild headaches, but I think it will go away soon with the proper healing. Say, I thought you were cool with all of this."

"I was until HE started shit with me from the very beginning." I growled to myself as I started down the hallway that would lead us to the outside gardens. "I'm going outside to get some fresh air. If you need me, just holler. Most likely these finely made walls will carry your voice far and wide."

I left my sister in search of getting some fresh air and hopes of perhaps clearing my head as well. Go figure that I should have thought ahead of time that Ro would pull something like this on us, especially me. Doesn't elves know when to not mess around with the wrong human? I winced when my arm began to ach from the tight clinching of my fist. I slowly uncurled my fingers one by one. Soon, the pain slowly subsided and all I was left what a sort of numbing in my arm.

It was all his fault for this! If he hadn't been so rough with me back at the cliffs, I wouldn't be so upset and dealing with a broken arm that I knew would take close to three to four months of healing in a cast. A ringing noise caught my attention from somewhere down a path as I made my way across a stone bridge. I followed the noise until I came across a large field with various targets and many practicing elven warriors as they did their regular drills in the yard. I stopped behind a large oak tree and glanced from behind its trunk. As deadly as they all looked with their bows and swords while they trained hard, I could easily see the beauty and gracefulness that came with each movement. It was as if they were dance in the mist of battle while cutting down their enemies, one by one.

"Enjoying the view?" I suddenly heard a all-too familiar voice behind me speak. Jumping in fright, I whirled around to find a half naked Ro standing there calmly with a sword in hand. He appeared to have just come out from the drill as he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. I swallowed hard, my cheeks becoming rapidly red as I forced myself to not stare at his beauty and fine toned body.

Now what was I going to do to get myself out of this fine predicament? I opened my mouth but none came out as he silently stood there with a open smirk.

"I see that you are lack of words due to my current lack of a shirt." He finally said with a hard laugh. "I see that you are much put out with my prank from this morning." He dared to add with a hearty laugh. "Its been much too long since Dan and I were able to pull pranks on unsuspecting guests such as yourself and still be able to get away with it."

"But your father noticed." I finally said. "I saw him speak to you."

Ro waved a hand dismissively. "Yes, Ada always does when he finds out. Its nothing new in all my hundreds of years of living among various humans and elves and such. I already knows what's going to happen anyway once I set the plans in motion." He smiled slightly. "Better keep yourself on guard at all times if you wish to deal with the likes of me." He whispered while drawing closer towards me until I had my back against the tree." He lifted a hand and moved some of my hair that had flowing into my face out of the way. "Its such a pity that you are mortal." Ro whispered more to himself then to me. I was instantly shocked the sudden tingling sensation I felt within myself as he stared into my eyes for such an eternity, I was beginning to wonder where the time had gone. Then just as I thought I swore he was going to bend his head and kiss me, he was off and away swift like a deer in a forest before I felt myself exhale.

I slowly drew breath and let it out before smoothing my dress with my good hand. What the heck was he talking about when it came to me being a mortal? Rolling my eyes, I turned around and hurried to go find the gardens before I lost my cool. I needed to be alone for at least an hour so I can quietly vent out my frustrations and anger on some invisible person before facing that insufferable Ro, his twin and Lord Elrond once more at lunchtime. I felt my cheeks burn even more so at the memory of see how he looked without his shirt.

"Oh hell! I have just as lack of shame as he does for being like this!" I grumbled to myself. "Does nobody have no decency even in this world?!"


End file.
